


What you put into a hole

by kutsushita



Category: Anya's Ghost
Genre: Angst, Crueltide, F/F, Ghost Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: "When I do finally like someone enough to sleep with them, I want it to be special."Emily floated back in front of Anya's face, her eyes narrowed. "So it would matter less if it weren't your first time?"





	What you put into a hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> Splits off from page 127 of the graphic novel
> 
> Huge thanks to saiditallbefore for helping me fix the ending

After leaving Matt's party, Anya mostly wanted to stew alone in her disgust, disappointment, and not a small amount of self-loathing. But of course, even when she was alone these days, Emily was still with her, something that was gradually feeling more and more like a weight on her shoulders and less like the exciting secret it had been in the beginning. Anya was starting to think that the ghost wasn't really who she thought she had been. Like right now, when she wouldn't stop arguing that Anya should return to the party.

"You could've gotten rid of the other girl!" insisted Emily, rubbing her face in frustration. "And it's obvious now that he doesn't really care about Elizabeth. This was your perfect chance to be with him!"

Anya couldn't believe what Emily was saying. "To be with him?! I... I don't want to be with a creep like that! I've never even…" She hunched in on herself, crossing her arms and holding onto her elbows. "What did you want me to do, just lose my virginity in the bathroom at some stranger's party?"

"Sure!" Emily spread her ghostly body out in the air. "What's the big deal? It's only sex, right?"

"Only... I thought you of all people would see it as more important that! I thought back in your time everyone was all careful about waiting for like, marriage and stuff."

Emily frowned and drew closer to her. "Well, while it's true that maybe we weren't all as liberated as some of your magazines from these days, there were definitely people having sex outside marriage back then too." She draped her body around the back of Anya's neck and smiled. "People have always done it, even before marriage existed. Why don't you go back, Anya? If you sleep with Sean that's sure to get him to focus on you over Elizabeth."

Anya turned red. "No! I already told you... No! That's... I'm not... I'm not that kind of girl, okay. Maybe the magazines say it doesn't matter but it still matters to me. I told you I don't even like Sean anymore, and... When I do finally like someone enough to sleep with them, I want it to be special."

Emily floated back in front of Anya's face, her eyes narrowed. "So it would matter less if it weren't your first time?"

"Huh?" Anya felt confused and upset and tired, and wanted to be back in the comfort of her room. Not standing on the sidewalk in an unfamiliar part of town in the middle of the night arguing with a ghost. "I don't... I don't know? Maybe? Maybe not. That doesn't matter anyway, because it is, so I'm just going to go home."

She resumed walking forward, turning her head to the side and ignoring Emily as she passed her. She guessed she had finally made her point, because Emily had finally stopped arguing… But after a couple more steps, Anya jumped as she felt something against the inside of her thigh. What the—? A bug...? It was moving on her skin, tickling her as it slid up her leg. She reached down to slap at her skirt, and tried rubbing her legs against each other to dislodge whatever it was, but the strange touch only seemed to grow more solid. A chill ran down her spine. Something was wrong. That wasn't.... This wasn't a bug. The something, whatever it was in between her legs was bigger than that, and it was moving...

It was lifting and sliding under the hem of her underwear.

"You!" Anya shouted, whipping around. Nothing but the dim night air hung before her. She pressed her hands to the front of her skirt, trying to hold down her underwear through them, to impede the progress of the weird ghostly tendril. But it did nothing. "Emily! Stop it! Where are you? Whatever you're doing, it isn't funny!"

"If you lose your virginity, then it won't be as big of a deal," Emily said from behind Anya's head, her tone blunt and matter-of-fact. Anya whipped around again, but Emily wasn't there. Maybe she was invisible. Or she was moving every time Anya did, keeping behind her and out of sight.

The tendril had worked its way into her underwear, and brushed over her clitoris, rubbing it slightly. Anya felt hot and itchy even in the cold night air, and tears blurred her vision. "Emily, stop!" She darted her eyes around. How could the person she thought was her friend be doing this to her? Out here, in the middle of the sidewalk, in public? 

The bit of Emily in Anya's underwear felt like it was stiffening, growing. It pressed against her a little harder, and she swore it felt like a finger now. Anya clutched at the front of her skirt. There were houses all around, someone might see her... There, there were some bushes, at least. She limped off the road, her movements impeded by the ghostly intrusion. Just as she threw herself down behind the bushes, she felt Emily's finger-like apparition sliding away from her clitoris. Then it began to press between her labia.

"No!" said Anya, hiccuping with tears. "Stop! Emily, please stop! I told you! I don't like Sean any more! I'm not going to go back to be with him even if you do this! Especially if you do this! Emily, please! I thought you were my friend!"

She reached under her skirt and tried to grab the ghostly presence that led up between her legs, but even though she could see the faint white shimmer of Emily's form, her hands passed right through it.

 _How?_ How could Emily touch her but she couldn't touch back? How was Emily even doing this in the first place? She had never... Never done anything like this before. She had seemed so weak, she couldn't even move away from her skeleton.

Anya gasped. That was it! Emily's phantom finger was still running along the inside of her labia, not fully inside her yet. Anya reached for her neck, grabbed for the piece of real finger bone...

And it wasn't there.

"What?! Why??" Anya felt frantically around the ground around her. Had she dropped it? Had she...

"That's mean, Anya," Emily said, finally breaking her silence. "So you'd throw me away just like that, huh? After all my hard work. All I've done for you." 

"What you've... Emily! Don't. Please don't. I don't want what you're doing now. You—"

"Shhhh," said Emily. "We're awfully close to these houses still. You wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, would you? Gosh, how embarrassing would that be?" The protrusion was the size of multiple fingers now, spreading her open. Anya sobbed and tried to close her legs together but it didn't seem to stop Emily at all. She could probably just pass through them like any other matter. "Now, how do you think Sean would feel inside of you? Do you think he's big? Small? What did those magazines say was the average size for men again? Well, maybe I should make it easy for you since it's your first time."

Anya decided it didn't matter if she was found by neighbors after all. She opened her mouth to scream, but as soon as she did a weird pressure settled over her face. Her scream came out muffled, and she narrowed her eyes and squinted down at herself in horror to see Emily's ghostly hand clamped over her mouth. She reached up and tried to claw at it but again, her hands passed right through it. Somehow, Emily could touch her, but she couldn't touch back. And now she couldn't even scream.

"There, there," said Emily, as she slipped another of the finger-like appendages into her. Anya yelled pointlessly into the hand and kicked her legs against the cool grass, for all the good it did her. "You're already wet, you see? I read lots of your magazines. I'll be sure to make it good for you, Anya. So you'll be ready for Sean to fuck you next." Emily was still behind her even though Anya was sprawled out on her back on the ground, and when the ghost moved even closer to her ear Anya could feel a sickly cold tingling sensation brushing the shell of her ear, even though there was no movement of air when Emily spoke. "So you can be with him at last." 

Anya finally went limp. There was nothing she could do, no way she could fight Emily off. The specter was wrapped completely around her, inside her, and Anya couldn't even touch her. Her body trembled and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the feeling of Emily's cold appendages thrusting, rubbing. She couldn't completely stop her body from reacting, so she tried to block that out too. The way her breath hitched under Emily's ghostly hand and her muscles clenched around the intrusion inside her.

"Can't you see?" whispered Emily into Anya's ear. "I'm doing this to help you. Doesn't it feel good?" She pressed a chilly kiss to the side of Anya's neck. "I just want you to be happy with the one you love."

Anya imagined herself in that hole, deep, deep down in the ground. Maybe she had died back then. Maybe none of this was happening. Emily inside her. Emily twisting her ghostly form around the front of Anya's body now, squeezing her breasts, peppering her jaw and collarbones with cold phantom kisses.

Maybe she was only dreaming. Any moment now, she would wake up, and someone would find her, would pull her back up into the warmth and the light.

"All I care about is you, Anya," said Emily, and Anya shuddered and moaned, arching up into the cold misty body surrounding her as she sank down into that endless black pit.


End file.
